


knives

by soapyconnor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Hank, Knives, M/M, NSFW, Sub!Connor, there's not a lot of sex its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: just a bdsm fic lol





	knives

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! if you like this follow me on tumblr @soapyconnor ! i am accepting requests <3

            “L-lieutenant . . .” Connor moaned, arching his back, his arms being pulled out of the sockets. It looked incredibly painful to Hank, but the bastard couldn’t feel pain. What was the point of feeling sorry for him?

            Not to mention, Connor _loved_ it, the whore.

            Connor’s arms were tied above his head, but the chair he was sitting on had been pulled forward so much that his arms were bending backwards. His chest was heaving, and there was a handkerchief around his throat, tied to his arms, the skin around the handkerchief slowly turning blue. There was cum on his face, his legs spread out awkwardly, spreading his hole as wide as possible. His thighs barely touched the chair, and his head was back. He looked at Hank through half-lidded eyes, cum slowly dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin, dripping down onto the chair.

            Steadily, through the hole in the chair, a machine slowly pushed a dildo in and out of Connor’s hole. Blue blood mixed with the lubrication, but Hank didn’t care. Connor knew his limits.

            Hank stepped forward, drawing a knife from one of Connor’s nipples to the other. He smiled softly down at him as Connor _gasped._ “What do you want? For it to stop? For release?” Hank reached down, grabbing Connor’s cock, feeling around the cock ring placed there.

            Connor let out a shuddering breath, his eyes scrunching close and he whimpered before he nodded.

            “You will never get release. Not while I’m around.”

            Connor whimpered once again, before Hank smacked him. “ _Silence_.”

            Connor looked up at him, slowly sticking his tongue out and biting down. Hank took his knife, and sliced it open a bit.

            “You are so pathetic.”

            Connor closed his eyes, moaning and shuddered.

            “Have fun here.”

            Hank turned and left, smiling as he heard Connor cry out.


End file.
